The bond of a family
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After a fight that left Silver and Bronze dead, Gold resorts to making a deal with another angel. The price he must pay is a million dollars. Naturally, he doesn't have it, and goes of to work for the person who'd killed his brothers in the first place. Silver and Bronze soon realize how distant the other is getting, and try to help him, before he works himself to death.
1. Death and a price

**I was going to resist using any Pokémon names, but it feels so weird calling him Septimus. So, I'll just go back to calling him Giratina. Also, an Arceus. Please no flames! DX**

**Also, this is a bit complicated. So if anyone has a hard time understanding what's going on, feel free to pm me. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Gold covered his mouth, trying his d*mn hardest not to sob. Sonic was there, as well as Shadow. And the blue one was trying to comfort the rainbow colored hedgehog. Still no one could believe that all this had happened. The angel wiped his eyes, finally realizing his wings were trembling as they were folded shut. He stretched them out, pushing Sonics hands away from his back before folding them back up, wincing slightly at the pain he felt at the bone of his wings. It should've been him...

There, laying on the bed, were his two little brothers. Silver and Bronze. Both of them were extremely pale and unmoving. They weren't even alive. They'd gotten into a massive fight with Giratina recently, and well... the fire hedgehog showed no mercy.

Gold gave off a small hiccup, covering his mouth harder. He hated to be thought of as weak, it was bad enough that he was crying in front of Sonic and Shadow. Even IF Shadow was just standing there.

The rainbow hedgehog sat down at the side of the bed, gently taking hold of his brothers hands. His ear twitched to the sound of footsteps, knowing the others were leaving. Which in all truth, he was rather grateful for. A sad smile worked its way onto his muzzle as he laughed a little.

" I remember when you were little Silver... mom and dad had just died... and mom asked me to watch over you... "

He began softly, wiping his tears away from face with his tail. He'd never talked about their parents death before...

" To be honest... she didn't need to tell me... I would've done it anyway... "

His smile fell now, his tears falling faster then ever.

" I feel like I've failed you guys... in the end... I couldn't protect y-you... "

The weight of the world seemed to be crashing down on him as he finally quit fighting his sobs. It hurt him go bad... he'd already lost both his parents... and now he was losing his brothers. It was just to much for him to bear. He'd do anything to bring them back, even go as far as to ask for help from another angel. He'd use his own angelic abilities if he knew how to use them! But he couldn't do either. And it just made him feel helpless.

* * *

Gold slowly opened his eyes, realizing he must've fallen asleep while sitting up. His head was pounding, and his back was stiff... he sniffled a bit before standing up, stretching out his back and wings. Taking one final look at his brothers, he frowned widely before turning for the door, only to jump back and scream, pressing himself against the wall. There, literally inches away, was a hedgehog that was normally only seen when something bad was or was going to happen. Arceus. AKA... the hedgehog behind his angelic-ness. This hedgehog was a very light shade of gray, quills in the form of Golds, yellow streaks, white shoes with orange socks and sweat bands, thick black fur on his chest/stomach, large angelic wings, and an EXTREMELY long, yellow tail with various green orbs on it. This was the Auerbach e, naturally, he was very powerful. The rainbow hedgehog regained a semi-calm demeanor, and crossed his arms.

" Why are you here Arceus? "

He growled.

" You could have prevented this. How can you even show your face? "

The gray hedgehog remained calm and emotionless, simply walking closer and placing a hand on the boys shoulder, to which Gold immediately shrugged away. Arceus sighed in slight irritation.

" I'm here to help. I'm going to bring them back- "

Practically immediately Gold perked up, his long vivid tail wagging swiftly.

" Really?! Thanks da- "

" However! "

Wow. Gold was glad Arceus cut him off, as he'd almost called him dad. Though, we wasn't excited to know the cost. Though it was understandable. Arceus would be resurrecting 2 people. It must be difficult.

" I require a payment of... money. "

Money? Why would an angel need money? Regardless, Gold nodded frantically, smiling widely.

" Of course! H-how much do you need? "

" A million dollars. "

The rainbow angel's mouth dropped in shock.

" WHAT?! "

He hollered.

" I don't have that kind of money! Who do I look like?! Bill Gates?! "

Arceus remained emotionless, answering the question calmly.

" No. You look like the angel, Gold the hedgehog. "

Golds arms went limp at his sides, his face clearly showing that he was irritated.

" ... Do you NOT understand sarcasm?! "

" Do we have a deal or not? "

Gold sighed; even though getting that kind of money would be next to impossible for him... he would reach for the impossible. He'd do anything if it meant he'd have his brothers back. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

" I'll do it. "

Arceus' eyes rose a little before a small smile crossed his muzzle.

" Very well. I'll give you a week to get the money. Silver and Bronze will awaken in a few moments. "

The gray angel began to walk away when suddenly he stopped, and looked at Gold from over his shoulder.

" Oh, and p.s. You can't tell Silver and Bronze about this until AFTER you pay me. "

Gold raised an eyebrow at this.

" Why? "

Arceus smiled gently.

" Tell you later. "

In a blink of an eye, the gray hedgehog was gone, leaving Gold with his thoughts. How was he going to get the money? He had no job, no high school degree, nothing. And why did Arceus suddenly give a darn? He didn't really care much about that last part, hell, he was getting his brothers back thanks to that winged jerk. But the price... a million bucks...

Suddenly some soft moans could be heard, and Gold immediately turned around to see Silver and Bronze starting to sit up. Purely out of reflex, Gold ran forward and hugged them, a few salty tears falling.

" Gold? Are you ok? "

Silver asked softly, the older merely nodding, unable to speak. Now Bronze pulled away, forcing Gold to look at him.

" You sure? "

Gold smiled, nodding again. This would all be worth it. He'd do whatever it took to keep these two alive.

* * *

**How was this for a first chapter? I may take a while to type it, seeing as its not already done, and I'm a bit slow at typing. Please bear with me! Thanks!**


	2. Whatever cost

**I have absolutely no idea where this chapters going. Please, bear with me!**

* * *

A loud slam echoed throughout the ally, causing many animal ears to twitch, especially the rainbow hedgehog in front of it.

Gold growled in pure annoyance. This was the eleventh job interview he's had and flunked. He couldn't get any jobs because he didn't have a stupid diploma. This was going to be harder than he thought. Gold plopped down on the nearest bench and cupped his face in his hands. If he couldn't earn the money, the the deal would be broken, and then... a-and then... The angels wings began to tremble; he couldn't finish that thought. How could he get the money? He felt so helpless... he didn't know what to do... and worst of all his brothers lives were on the line...

" Dude, are you crying? "

Gold jumped and immediately began to dry his eyes, turning around to see... that stupid orange demon that had killed his brothers. Giratina grinned as the others face turned beat red. The orange hedgehog hopped over the bench and plopped down beside him. Gold tried to be scowling, though he was still embarrassed.

" Leave me the f*ck alone. "

" Oh come now! I'm here to make a deal. "

The angelic hedgehog could feel his wings flapping swiftly in anger. The guy who had killed his brothers, was now trying to deal with him! What more did this guy want from him?!

" Sorry. I don't deal with douche bag demons. "

The orange one laughed heartily.

" Good! You're smart! But this is to help you earn a few extra buck. "

Gold felt terrible for this, but he felt interested.

" All you have to do is work for me for a week. "

Well... this sounded fair... but this was Giratina. Who knows if he's telling the truth or not?

" How do I even know if you have the money? "

Giratina grinned widely, pulling a bad seemingly out of nowhere and opened it up to revile thousands upon thousands of dollars. Golds mouth dropped, unable to believe what he saw.

" H-how did you get all that money?! "

" Gold, I'm a demon. I have my ways. "

" ... Why are you helping me? "

Giratina grinned widely at this crossing his arms.

" I just thought you doing some work would help me find your limits. "

Crap. Limits meant knowing how much pain he could take. Which meant it made him easier to defeat. As much as he'd hated to give the fire demon that edge, he had no choice. Giratina was being, for whatever reason, very generous. If he wanted to keep his brothers alive, he had to do this. Taking in a deep breath, he shook the orange ones hand.

" Excellent. I'll see you in an hour. "

Just like that, the demon was gone.

* * *

Gold ruffled his feathery wings a bit, peering into the living room. Silver and Bronze were there, sitting on the couch. Silver was trying to watch TV, whilst the younger was fast asleep. The two had been rather sluggish since the incident, and wanted to take it easy. They couldn't even remember dying...

Gold smiled, the fact that his brothers had a few more years to live because of him just warning his heart. He was doing the right thing... he just knew it. Creeping back upstairs, he rushed into Silvers room. It was a nice little room with a blue wall, white carpet, a bed, closet, small couch and a balcony. Gold normally wouldn't come in here out of respect for his brothers privacy, but was now only here to get on the balcony. Quietly reclosing the large window-doors (idk ^_^'), he stretched out his large wings and took off. He was still learning to fly, but at the moment, it didn't seem to matter.

And it didn't take long for him to reach his destination. A large, healthy, old looking oak tree, near the outskirts of Station Square. His family loved this spot. On good days, Gold and Silver could get Bronze out here, and play some catch, or climb the tree, or even just have a picnic. It was just one of the few ways Gold could get those two to loosen up, and have a nice childhood.

" So you came. "

Gold didn't even jump this time, for he knew who was there. Slowly turning, he came face to face with Giratina. The orange hedgehogs yellow streaks were on fire, burning with what seemed like a blood lust. It was rather concerning to tell the truth.

" Are you ready? "

Gold nodded, not dropping the glare he'd been hanging onto. This just got the demon to grin wider.

" Good. "

With a small flash of darkness, the two were suddenly in a pitch black world, where it was hard to tell the floor from the walls from the ceiling. Gold knew this place all to well. The place most battles were held. The place even angels dreaded... the place where his brothers were murdered. The dark dimension, as Giratina called it. And speaking of the orange devil, he was now sitting on top of a large gray box, holding a glass of what seemed like pure lava.

" Your first job, is to move this box to my room. "

Gold blinked, unable to contain his sarcasm.

" YOU have a room? "

The other growled harshly.

" Just move the d*mn box! "

The angel rolled his eyes, now pushing against the box with all his might. It was no use though. It was far too heavy, and the hedgehog truthfully didn't weigh all that much. He panted a little, looking up at the demon rather pitifully.

" I-I can't! "

He breathed, the other merely smirking at his despair.

" Well... I guess you just don't want your brothers to live after all. "

Golds eye twitched, the latter's words striking a sensitive nerve.

" They'll drop dead in a week... and you won't be able to change it... "

The angel could feel himself begin to glow an ominous blue from his angelic energy, and pushed the box with an immense amount of power. Giratina grinned, taking a victory sip of his drink. _ ' Just gotta know how to talk to these guys. ' _He thought happily, stirring the straw around his now empty drink. _' I think I'm gonna enjoy having him work for me. '_

* * *

**I'm not feeling great... sorry if my posts slow down at all...**


	3. Double nightmare

**I have nothing to say...**

* * *

Gold quietly entered the house, trying his best not to wake anyone up. It was around midnight, and he'd just finished his chores for Giratina. And man... that demon was a freakin slave driver. And if he didn't do it to the latter's expectations, he'd get hit in some way or another. Luckily he didn't make too many mistakes. Although... he'd be feeling the injuries he DID get for DAYS. His lip, for example, was cut and swelling a little. Or on his head, right behind his right ear, was a deep cut that appeared to be made by an animal. Well... the animals that don't talk that is.

Entering the well lit kitchen, the angelic hedgehog swerved around the counter and opened up the freezer, pulling out an ice pack, pressing it against his mouth. One thing was for certain; eating would be a challenge.

" Gold? "

Immediately Gold jumped and turned around to see Bronze, sitting at the table and drinking what seemed like coffee. The golden banged hedgehog was looking at him with his bright emerald eyes, looking very concerned.

" What are you doing up? "

Gold chuckled lightly; he shouldn't poke fun at this, the child was genuinely concerned. But he was actually curious.

" Or the better question... what are YOU doing up? You need your sleep... "

Bronze looked down, blushing as if it were something silly.

" I-I couldn't sleep... I thought some tea would help... "

Oooh... he had a nightmare. It made sense now. Gold sat beside his younger brother, completely forgetting about the ice he had pressed against his lips. And it didn't take long for Bronze to mention it.

" A-are you ok? "

Gold panicked a bit. He couldn't tell Bronze what happened! He'd tell Silver and Silver would give him hell about it for the next MONTH! He'd have to think of something... Slowly Bronze reached out and lowered the ice pack, gasping at the sight of the others lower lip.

" What happened? "

His voice was so soft and fearful... it truly made Gold feel guilty for this...

" I... I fell and bit my lip. "

This seemed to be an ok answer for Bronze as he dropped the subject.

" Well... where have you been all day? "

Oh great. Gold knew it was only a matter of time until that question was asked. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

" I, uh, got a job. "

" Really? Where? "

_' Oh come on Bronze. Your killing me here! ' _Gold thought rather bitterly.

" Uh, Kyle hired me. "

" The chameleon? "

" Uh huh. I get to move boxes. "

Bronze gave him looked at his suspiciously before taking a sip of his drink.

" So are you ok Bronze? "

The latter quickly looked up, eyes wide in what seemed like surprise.

" W-what?! "

Gold leaned forward a bit, looking deadly serious. It was a bit frightening, as Gold was hardly EVER this serious.

" What'd you dream about? "

Bronze looked down, trembling violently, seemingly hiding behind his bangs. Gold frowned and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, smiling softly.

" You can talk to me. I used to help Silver when HE had a nightmare. "

Bronze smiled weakly, wiping away the tears forming in his eyes.

" I-I dreamt I ... I was in hell... G-Giratina was about to put me on a table... a-and open up my insides like l-last time... "

Oh... so he was still having nightmares about that. Couldn't say he'd blame the poor hedgehog though. An event like that could be pretty scarring. Gold smiled ever so softly and hugged the young crying hedgehog.

" You have nothing to worry about Bronze. I'll never let Giratina do that to you again. I'd... I'd do anything for you. "

Bronze smiled a little, sniffling before pulling away.

" Thank you Gold... "

Things stayed pretty quiet for a while, Bronze trying to finish up his tea. Gold was really just relaxing at this point, as he'd need SOME rest before going back to work, until he could feel a bit of blood rolling down the side of his head. He quickly stood up, shaking the table and frightening Bronze.

" I'm taking a cool shower. "

He announced.

" I expect you in bed by the time I get out. "

Bronze was about to nod... when he caught sight of the blood. However, Gold was out of the room before he could question it. The boy sat there, feeling bits of fear beginning to eat at him. Where had Gold gotten cut? Had he been lying?

* * *

**I know it's short... I'm sorry, but I needed a small filler chapter. R&R, please?**


	4. Getting worse

**Small time lapse. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Arceus and Giratina? Yeah, not their real names. Hard to explain. If you wanna know more, pm me. I'll try my best to explain it. :)**

* * *

_" Gold? "_

_Silver called out, turning the corner of the living room again. This time all he saw Bronze, who was reading. The younger looked up at him, worry crossing his face. _

_" Is he gone again? "_

_Silver panted a bit, not wanting to worry him, but he nodded softly. Bronze sighed, closing his book. _

_" Where does he go...? "_

_" I wish I knew... "_

* * *

They had been wondering this for the past 5 days. Today was the 6th. The two were now at the door, waiting for their brother to come home. They'd gotten fed up with not knowing where he went, and were now going to find out. They did realize that Gold would always come home at midnight, and leave at six. They could never seem to catch him... he was definitely slippery. Finally the door began to creek open, and the two instantly woke up. The colorful hedgehog tiptoed in, not noticing the other two, and quietly closed the door. Once he turned around, he gasped, pressing against the wall.

Silver's eyes widened at the sight of the others appearance. He was very pale, eyes slightly hazy, his wings were missing feathers and the ones still there were ruffled, and he was COVERED in cuts and bruises. Silver stepped forward slowly, unable to calm down.

" Gold... "

He whispered, his voice showing obvious concern.

" What happened to you? "

Gold started sweating, shaking even, as he seemed afraid to answer the question.

" I was just, eh, at work. "

He tried. Silver crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Gold hated when he got into that pose. It meant he wouldn't be able to leave until he came up with the most ridiculous lie in history.

" Then how'd you get those? "

Silver asked, gesturing to his wounds. Gold grinned nervously, actually getting more nervous when he felt his legs beginning to shake. This only concerned him because Silver might see it...

" Oh those! Well, I uh,... "

_' Come on Gold! Think! ' _He mentally yelled at himself. He couldn't tell them yet... not when he was so close! Just then the perfect excuse came to mind. Hopefully Silver would buy it... Gold gave an exasperated sigh, trying to make this sound convincing.

" Alright you caught me. On my way home... I got attacked by Giratina. "

The younger hedgehogs gasped at this, Bronze trembling upon mention of the demon.

" R-really? "

Gold frowned; he hated scaring Bronze. But if it was to keep him alive...

" Yeah. No big deal though. That jerk attacks us, like, every other week. "

Silver stepped forward more, placing a hand on Golds shoulder.

" Why didn't you just say that? "

Gold shrugged. At least he got Silver to believe him. Silver could always tell when he was lying...

" I didn't wanna worry you guys... "

Gold found his voice fail him as he tried to finish his sentence; goodness he was so tired...

" Gold? "

He barely heard Silver as he felt himself fall to his knees. So... tired...

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was on the living room recliner, a blanket covering his tiny frame, and his brothers sitting beside him, Silver holding a glass of what seemed like a soda... sprite, maybe 7-up? He didn't know.

" Gold? "

Silver asked gently.

" How are you feeling? "

Gold struggled to sit up, groaning as his head felt like it was on fire.

" Ugh... wh-what happened? "

Silvers expression softened, but still held concern.

" You passed out. "

" ... Did I really? "

Silver nodded, the older lowering his eyes.

" ... Huh. "

Bronze slowly crept over and carefully placed his his hand on Gold's forehead, also noting the fact his cheeks had begun to gain a red tint in it.

" I think you're coming down with something... "

He said softly.

" And your injuries don't look to good either... maybe you should stay home tomorrow... "

Immediately Golds eyes went wide, fear completely overtaking his exhaustion.

" NO! "

Bronze pulled back in fear at the sudden yell, but Silver didn't. In fact, he'd begun to glare at the older.

" YES! Gold, you're going to make yourself sick! You need to rest! "

Gold looked at the clock, realizing night had passed due to him passing out. It was almost six now. If he was late, Giratina would beat him to next week, and then wouldn't pay him. He needed that money! He had to think of some way to get out of here. Taking a breath through his nose, he realized how badly he needed to take a shower. And then it dawned on him. He sighed, as if defeated.

" ... Can I at least take a shower? "

Silvers face softened, giving him the "that-just-made-this-whole-thing-awkward" look.

" Uh, sure? "

Gold smiled, wobbling a little once on his feet, speed walking to the bathroom. Once there, he locked the door and turned on the shower head. Finally, he opened the window in the corner and crawled out it, quickly taking flight.

The wind stung his wings, and the fast flying didn't help. But luckily he made it to the oak tree with a minute to spare.

* * *

" Hey Giratina... "

Gold asked cautiously. He was now in the demons darkened lair, organizing what seemed like torture tools. It was creeping him out honestly. Who knows where they'd been?! The fire demon gave a soft hum in response. It was strange... he'd been acting different all morning (it was 3pm now). No assaults, no wise cracks about all his colors, nothing. It was rather unnerving...

" Did you know you have a pokemon name? "

Giratina sighed in irritation.

" What's your point? "

" Well... is it your real name? Or are you like Arceus? Not using your real name so angels can't track you? "

The demons eyes dilated, as if he were pondering it. Why, Gold didn't know. I mean, it was HIS name. Shouldn't he know...?

" I... I think it's my name... "

Weird. Did he NOT remember? Suddenly Giratina's streaks puffed out a quick flame before extinguishing it, smiling and pulled out a bag.

" You know... you've done a good job. Why don't you go home early? "

... Ok, don't get him wrong, Gold was THRILLED to be going home early. But this was not like the fire demon at all! Was he actually being... NICE?!... Why did Giratina get so weird during the new moon? Quickly Gold took the bag and took off running for the oak tree.

* * *

Apparently Arceus was waiting for him, sitting on his knees and drinking some peppermint tea. Upon seeing Gold, he stood up, stretching his wings out a bit before refolding them. The bright hedgehog was panting, holding the bag out to him.

" I... I brought you the money... Flash... "

Arceus momentarily panicked upon the mention of his real name and swiped the bag out of the younger's hands.

" Gold! You can't call me that here! "

Gold laughed slightly, falling to his knees once more.

" Oh come on... no one can... hear us... "

The older angel frowned at the sight, realizing the full extent of the boys exhaustion. Carefully, he scooped him into his arms, making sure he was asleep first before flying him home.

* * *

Silver growled furiously, literally kicking the couch over and against the wall. He still couldn't believe Gold snuck out like that! He was in no condition to be out and about right now! Who knows what kind of trouble he was in right now?! The white hedgehog was brought back to reality when he heard a slight whimper come from behind the couch. Looking up a bit, he saw Bronze pressed against the wall and the couch slammed against him. Silver gasped in horror and immediately pulled the couch away from him, the younger falling to the ground.

" Oh Bronze, I'm so sorry! "

Silver whined.

" I swear, I didn't know you were there! "

Bronze gasped, standing up and clutching his ribs.

" I-it's alright... I know you didn't mean it... "

He then stepped forward and looked up at Silver with his sweet emerald eyes.

" You still worried about Gold? "

Silver scowled again, crossing his arms.

" Of course. How could he just sneak out like that?! I mean, who knows where he is?! "

Bronze was looking in horror at something behind him, and Silver instantly followed his gaze to see Arceus... carting his unconscious older brother in his arms.

* * *

**Better stop there. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Brotherly love

**Again... I have nothing to say... see how boring I am? ;)**

* * *

" He WHAT?! "

Silver yelped. The four hedgehogs were in Golds room now, tending to the winged hedgehogs injuries. Golds room had bright yellow walls, a white carpet, a bed with blue covers, a small table and a blue curtained window. Very basic really. And the brightly colored hedgehog in question was under the covers, breathing heavily in his sleep. Bronze carefully wiped Gold's forehead with the washcloth they'd brought in, trying to bring his fever down.

" He made a deal with you then worked for Giratina for a week?! "

Arceus nodded to Silvers statement.

" He didn't want you two to die. "

" But then... why didn't he tell us? "

The angelic gray hedgehog looked at him with a straight forward expression.

" Cause I told him not to. "

Silence stretched through the room for a few moments, before finally Silver sighed in irritation.

" Ok, then why did you tell him not to? "

Arceus looked down at Gold, smiling ever so softly, gently petting his forehead.

" I wanted to show you two how far Gold was willing to go for you. "

He explained.

" How much he would endure to keep you alive and happy. "

Almost immediately Silver felt ashamed. Here he was getting upset that Gold his this from him, and the only reason he did it was to keep him alive. Turning back to where Arceus was, he quickly found that the angel'd left with out another word. Just then Gold coughed rather harshly, moaning in his sleep. Silver frowned, gently sitting beside his brother.

" Oh Gold... "

He muttered.

" You always were a crazy, awesome big brother. I guess it's finally our turn to take care of you. "

* * *

**I'm not sure what else to write.**


	6. The bond of a family

**I felt bad for not posting in a while... But in the end it worked out ok. Read this chapter and you'll see what I mean. Also, to who ever read the last chapter before I changed it... I hope this'll make up for my stupidity. :')**

* * *

Gold groaned, struggling to open his eyes; his head hurt a bit... Beside him were his brothers, Bronze curled up on his little couch fast asleep, and Silver was placing a cool wash cloth onto his forehead. Silver quickly acknowledged that his brother was awake and sat beside him.

" Good morning Gold. How are you feeling? "

To be honest... he really didn't feel all that bad besides the minor headache. Slowly, the rainbow hedgehog sat up, stretching out his wings. He cried out in pain, however, as his wings were very stiff and sore for lying on them. Strange... they'd never hurt this bad unless he'd slept for a long time.

" H-how long was I out? "

He subconsciously asked. This seemed to greatly surprise Silver for whatever reason.

" Gold, you've been asleep for three days!"

Gold gaped at this; three days?! It felt so much longer!... He wasn't just thinking that to be cute or funny, it genuinely felt longer. It felt like an eternity of reliving some of his best/worst memories. The bright hedgehog slowly shook his head and turned to face his little brother again.

" S-so, uh... how have you been holding up? "

Once again Silver seemed perplexed.

" Dude! You've been asleep for three DAYS, running a nasty fever, and suffered multiple injuries, and YOU ask ME how I'M holding up?! "

Golds ear twitched, slowly backing away from the snowy hedgehog. He'd only asked that because he had no idea what had happened while he'd been asleep. He'd just wanted to make sure everyone was alright. Silver saw this and slowly calmed down.

" I'm sorry... I guess you just surprised me... "

Gold snorted a bit sarcastically at this.

" You guess? "

Silver fell into a fit of laughter upon hearing this.

" Yeah, you're feeling better! "

* * *

" ... Gold... I've been meaning to talk to you... "

Oh joy. The talk. Gold had the feeling Silver knew what he had done, and was not looking forward to discussing it. He just wanted to bury it since it was nothing... to him anyway.

" ... Why'd you bring us back? "

Gold sighed, bringing his long stretchy tail around and tugging it.

" ... I... I don't want you to die. "

He answered softly.

" I-I mean... I've always sworn to protect you... and I've recently sworn to protect Bronze as well. "

The two turned to their sleeping baby brother, who was blissfully unaware of this conversation.

" Mom never had to tell me. I just... "

Gold started to choke up, looking at the ground.

" ... I just don't know what I'd do without you guys... "

Silver frowned, turning to see Gold crying a little, and trying desperately to hide it. Slowly the younger hedgehog smiled, bringing the older into a hug.

" Just... promise me... "

The white one began, tightening his gripe as he continued.

" That if there's a next time... that you'll take it easy... "

Gold smiled softly; of course there'd be a next time... of course he'd do something crazy again... Silver knew it to. He hugged his brother tightly.

" ... I promise bro. "

* * *

**Hopefully this was a better ending. R&R! ;)**


End file.
